31P NMR techniques have been developed for studying metabolism in skeletal muscle during and after defined exercise protocols. The techniques have been tested on control subjects, and in the next year will be used to study panic disorder and alcoholic patients. This study should provide information on physiological and metabolic disorders in these patients.